We Were In Love (Reason)
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Bayangan Yoongi, Jimin akan pergi mengejarnya—meminta maaf dan memeluknya—setelah ia mengamuk di kafe./ Dasar Min Yoongi bodoh./MinYoon FF/ BTS/ BL/ Two Shoot/ Chapter 2 up (END)/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**We Were In Love (Mad)**

 **(Two** **shoot** )

 **Uozumi Han ©2018**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Kelas Yoongi berakhir pukul lima sore, di saat langit Seoul yang cerah sudah berubah warna menjadi bias lembayung. Seperti _pudding_ jeruk kesukaan adik sepupunya, Jungkook. _Pudding jeruk_. Dia tergelak sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Yoongi memang sedang lapar dan ingin menyantap sesuatu yang manis dan segar. Maka tanpa ragu, kaki-kaki kecil itu mulai diseret memasuki sebuah kafe untuk pesan satu-dua potong _Cheese cake_ dan segelas _Moccachino_. Beberapa hari ini nafsu mengemilnya jadi semakin gila saja, seperti orang hamil kalau Seokjin menggodanya. Itu sebabnya pipi Yoongi jadi terlihat semakin gembil dan bokongnya jadi makin seksi, itu kalau Namjoon yang menggodanya. Sialan betul memang sepasang kekasih ini. Untung teman.

Yoongi benar-benar pesan dua potong _cheese cake_. Ia tidak peduli apakah timbangannya akan naik lagi dan berakhir dengan Seokjin yang memarahinya habis-habisan karena tidak bisa kontrol berat badan. Tidak seperti Seokjin yang akan langsung membakar lemak di tubuhnya dengan olah raga, walaupun dia makan seperti babi, tubuhnya akan tetap langsing. Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah mau bangun pagi untuk _jogging_ atau sekadar jalan santai di komplek apartemennya. Apalagi disuruh pergi ke _gym_ untuk lari di _tredmill_ dan angkat beban, Yoongi akan pura-pura mati saja kalau bisa. Hidupnya memang tidak sehat, makanya ia sering berasumsi kalau dirinya pasti tidak akan hidup lama. Yoongi tidak peduli. Untuk apa dia peduli? Pacarnya saja tidak. Ya, pacar brengseknya itu.

Salah satu alasan mengapa ia jadi seperti ini adalah karena dirinya yang sedang dilanda stres sebab si pacar yang disebutnya brengsek itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari teritori hidupnya selama kurun waktu beberapa bulan ini. Bukan menghilang dalam artian lari dari rumah seperti remaja labil yang sedang ingin berontak, atau diculik Alien seperti kata Taetae, pacar Jungkook.

Pacarnya itu menghilang karena—

"Min Yoongi!"

Lirikan malas Yoongi membuat pemuda bersurai cokelat tua yang baru saja datang menyapanya dengan nada tinggi itu mendengus kesal.

"Kusuruh kamu menungguku di depan gedung fakultasmu malah pergi jajan kue di sini. Untung aku tidak langsung pulang."

"Kenapa? Aku lapar, Jimin." Seolah tak peduli pada Jimin yang mukanya sudah sekusut kemeja biru mudanya itu, Yoongi malah makin asyik memamah kue di dalam mulutnya.

"Yoongi, kamu dengar aku tidak—"

" _Hyung_! Aku lebih tua darimu."

Jimin jengah juga lama-lama, "Sayang, dengar! Dua puluh menit lagi aku ada kelas tambahan—"

"Aku tahu. Lalu kenapa berada di sini? Kamu bisa terlambat masuk kelas, sayang." Kedipan polos itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Kalau sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang kacau begini, bisa-bisa Yoongi sudah dihabisi oleh Jimin.

"Ayo. Kuantar kamu pulang, baru aku akan menghadiri kelasku."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Pipi Yoongi yang bulat itu menggembung lucu, tipikalnya kalau sedang marah.

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Memangnya kamu masih peduli padaku?"

"Yoongi jangan mulai."

"Mulai apa?!"

"Ayo pulang!" Yoongi menepis kasar tangan Jimin yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Urusi saja kertas-kertas partitur jelek itu!" Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Sendok kue di tangannya sampai terhempas jatuh ke lantai dengan suara berisik yang mengundang perhatian hampir sebagian besar pengunjung.

Jimin lihat netra Yoongi yang jernih itu berpendar dan tergenang air mata sebelum sosoknya yang terlihat rapuh itu berlalu melewatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bayangan Yoongi, Jimin akan pergi mengejarnya—meminta maaf dan memeluknya—setelah ia mengamuk di kafe. Bayangan Yoongi, Jimin akan rela bolos dari kelas tambahan bodohnya dan memilih untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Dasar Min Yoongi bodoh.

Kenapa dia sial sekali sampai-sampai langit pun tidak berpihak kepadanya dan mengguyurnya dengan air hujan yang asin dan terasa perih di matanya. Tidak, Yoongi tidak menangis. Dia hanya kelilipan kristal garam dari air hujan. Dia tidak menangis.

Sampai di apartemen, tidak ada listrik. Pantas saja tadi banyak petugas PLN yang lalu lalang dekat apartemennya. Dia jadi malas pulang. Kalau nekat berjalan dalam gelap, dia juga harus naik tiga lantai untuk sampai di unit apartemennya. Dengan tangga. Ya, lebih baik pura-pura pingsan saja supaya digotong.

Kalau mau balik lagi juga di luar hujannya malah makin deras. Ingin menghubungi Jimin percuma saja, ponselnya pasti mati jika sedang serius menghadiri kelas begini. Brengsek memang. Lagi pula Yoongi kan sedang marah besar pada anak itu. Untuk apa mengadu padanya? Lihat saja, pokoknya Yoongi akan mendiami Jimin sampai seratus tahun!

Alhasil dengan kesal Yoongi berjalan menaiki tangga, menggunakan senter dari ponselnya sebagai penerangan. Ada beberapa spot yang lampunya menyala menggunakan daya generator. Jadi tidak seseram dalam pikirannya ketika Yoongi harus melewati lorong-lorong gelap. Tapi tetap saja takut. Seperti ada yang memerhatikan dari balik anak tangga yang dipijaknya. Kalau berlari nanti jatuh kan tidak lucu, tidak ada yang tahu juga karena gelap. Saat ditemukan sudah jadi mayat. Hiii. Kan pikirannya sudah aneh-aneh.

Sampai di dalam unit apartemennya, keadaan pun tidak lebih baik. Hanya ada gelap dan dingin. Baju Yoongi basah karena hujan-hujanan. Dia tidak mau mandi, takut. Jadinya ganti baju saja dengan piyama tidur. Rambutnya dibiarkan basah, sengaja supaya pagi-pagi Jimin menemukannya dalam keadaan demam tinggi. Biar Jimin setidaknya memerhatikan Yoongi untuk satu hari saja. Dia kangen Jiminnya.

Huh. Ingatkan Yoongi kalau dia sedang marah pada kekasihnya itu.

Habis beres-beres, Yoongi naik ke atas kasur. Tidak menyalakan penerangan apapun supaya saat pulang Jimin juga merasakan bagaimana perjuangan Yoongi untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Tulang keringnya saja masih ngilu karena sempat terbentur meja ruang tv.

Yoongi belum mengantuk. Ketika mengecek ponsel, baru pukul delapan malam. Satu _pop up_ dari Jimin—yang berisi pesan kalau ia akan pulang secepat yang ia bisa setelah kelas berakhir dan menodong Yoongi dengan banyak ciuman—diabaikan. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk main SNS saja sampai baterai ponselnya habis. Syukur-syukur Jimin pulang lebih awal. _Tapi itu tidak mungkin._

Taehyung baru saja mem _posting_ foto baru sedang _cuddling_ dengan Jungkook. Bikin iri saja. Setelah memberi _like_ , Yoongi beralih pada kolom komentar.

 _Aku juga mau dipeluk :'_

 ** _TaetaeKim_** _hyung sedang mabuk ya? Kkk **MinSugar**_

 ** _JJKook_** _di mana pacarmu? **MinSugar**_

 ** _RealPCY_** _sini biar kupeluk :* **MinSugar**_

 ** _MinSugar_** _deleted comment_

Sebal. Ia melempar ponselnya ke atas nakas. SNS juga jadi tidak menarik.

Apa gunanya punya kekasih tapi ditelantarkan begini?

Tiba-tiba saja matanya sudah panas dan air mata tumpah di pipinya. Cengeng sekali. Yoongi itu jarang menangis, asal tahu. Tapi kali ini rasanya sakit sekali. Padahal dia sudah muka tembok marah-marah di kafe, tapi tidak dikejar juga. Sudah hujan-hujanan, kedinginan, tapi tidak dipeluk juga. Apa Jimin sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya, makanya ia pura-pura sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya?

Alhasil Yoongi tertidur dengan mata sembab. Bulu matanya rapat karena air mata, hidung dan pipinya merah, serta bibirnya yang mengerucut itu jadi sedikit tebal karena menangis.

.

Ketika Jimin pulang, listriknya sudah menyala. Dia mungkin tidak akan tahu jika baru saja terjadi mati listrik di apartemennya kalau tidak bertemu dua kakak adik yang sedang jalan-jalan di koridor sambil bawa-bawa senter.

Sampai unit apartemennya, baru Jimin merasakan gelap. Yoongi tidak menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur. Kamarnya juga gelap. Sepertinya pacarnya itu sudah tidur.

Setelah menyalakan lampu dan meletakan plastik berisi makan malam untuk ia dan Yoonginya di meja pantri, Jimin langsung melesat ke dalam kamar.

Lampu kamar dinyalakan. Senyum Jimin terbit ketika menyaksikan kesayangannya meringkuk seperti janin di sisi tempat tidur. Yoonginya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini sering ia tinggal-tinggal untuk urusan kuliahnya. Yoonginya yang sudah ia buat marah-marah di tempat umum—padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau Yoongi bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ketika didekati, rasa bersalahnya semakin memuncak, sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia sadar Yoonginya habis menangis.

Dikecupnya kening Yoongi lama sekali. Alisnya bertaut ketika merasakan hangat kening Yoongi yang tidak biasa.

"Sayang, aku pulang."

Yoongi hanya melenguh, belum sadar betul.

"Yoongi, ayo bangun dulu." Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi, menekannya sampai bibir pacarnya itu mengerucut lucu seperti bebek.

Yoongi yang merasa risih dan terganggu akhirnya bangun, matanya mengerjap karena intensitas cahaya yang menusuk retina matanya membuat ia silau.

"Jimin?"

"Aku bawa ayam madu. Ayo makan dulu, baru tidur lagi. Kamu demam, jadi harus minum obat juga."

Setelah sadar, Yoongi jadi merengut. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang masih nyaman mengelus rambutnya.

"Kamu masih ingat punya pacar?"

"Yoongi—"

"Kamu tahu tidak, tadi aku kehujanan?" tangannya melayang memukul dada Jimin, matanya sudah basah lagi. Duh, dia kok cengeng sekali hari ini.

"Kamu tahu tidak, tadi aku takut sekali karena mati listrik?" Pukul lagi.

"Kamu tahu tidak, aku tadi sampai _nabrak_ meja karena gelap sekali? Hiks. Kakiku sakit Jimin." Pukulan kali ini ditangkap Jimin. Ditariknya Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks, kamu tahu tidak..hiks..kalau aku..hiks..rindu kekasihku."

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf."

"Penting _banget_ ya kelas kamu itu?"

" _Banget_."

"Kamu sudah tidak sayang aku, Jim?"

Yoongi menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ia menatap wajah Jimin ragu-ragu. Yoongi takut. Takut kalau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ternyata benar. Ditunggunya Jimin berbicara, tapi tak kunjung buka mulut.

"Jimin?"

Bukannya bicara, Jimin malah menciumnya. Memangut Yoongi lebih dalam sampai Yoongi kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Yoongi yang kebingungan berusaha mendorong bahu Jimin menjauh. Tapi yang ada bibirnya malah ikut menyesap milik Jimin. Dan lengannya jadi menggantung di leher kuat Jimin. Yoongi kuat berciuman lama, sedangkan Jimin tidak. Tapi, ciuman itu terlalu sebentar untuk menutupi rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ketika tautannya terlepas, Yoongi yang melihat mata Jimin sudah basah jadi kebingungan. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menangis? Diusapnya bibir Jimin yang basah saliva itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Yoongi.."

"Tidak mau dengar!" Yoongi tiba-tiba saja mendorong Jimin kuat-kuat, lalu berguling ke tengah ranjang sambil menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak dengar, Jimin! Tidak mau. Kalau kamu mau minta putus, katakan saja pada sepatuku, aku tidak dengar!"

Jimin tidak jadi menangis. Dia malah gemas setengah mati pada pacarnya itu. Membersit hidungnya sekilas sambil terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia bangkit menyusul Yoongi yang bergelung dalam selimut.

"Kamu bicara apa sih, Yoong?" perutnya dipeluk erat oleh Jimin. Yoongi yang merengut lucu akhirnya mau menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut setelah Jimin memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada daun telinganya.

"Kamu pikir aku mau putus denganmu, hah?"

Jimin mengusap air mata Yoongi yang turun menuju pelipisnya. Mencuri kecup di bibir pacarnya yang mengerucut menggemaskan sebelum Jimin membalik tubuh pacarnya agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Bahkan sekalipun kamu yang meminta putus sambil melemparku dengan koleksi kaktusmu, aku tidak akan mau pergi, _ma cherie_."

"Masa?"

"Iya." Jimin yang gemas setengah mati akhirnya menghujani si pacar dengan banyak kecupan basah di wajahnya. Mengundang pekikan kesal dari Yoongi, sampai tega menarik rambut Jimin agar menjauh darinya.

"Jimin, berhenti! Aku masih marah, tahu!"

"Iya tahu."

"Ya sudah sana jauh-jauh!"

"Tidak mau."

"Egois!"

"Memang. Aku akan egois bila menyangkut dirimu, Yoong." Kecupan tertambat di pipi gembilnya.

"Gombal gembel kamu mah!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan sambil terus menciumi Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi sudah di puncak kekesalannya, tetapi kalau Jiminnya seperti ini dia pasti kembali luluh. Sepertinya dia memang kangen sekali pada Jimin.

Yang lebih muda menarik pinggang Yoongi agar lebih dekat dengannya, sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher si manis. Dan memberi sedikit hisapan provokatif pada kekasihnya.

"Jimin.." Yoongi yang geli kembali mendorong bahu Jimin menjauh. Ini pacar kenapa hormonnya berlebih sekali sih.

"Yoongi-ah." Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi, lalu mulai mengurung Yoongi di antara dua lengan kekarnya yang berbalut kemeja, "Tidak _merindukanku_?"

Tatapan mata yang tajam adalah kelebihan dari Jimin, kekasihnya. Dia akan berkali-kali lipat brengseknya jika sudah pakai jurus mautnya itu. Yoongi akan langsung merasa lelah dan kehausan padahal _memulai_ saja belum. Keringat dingin sudah muncul saja di keningnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Yoongi hanya bisa melupakan kekesalannya.

Tapi tidak. Yoongi tidak mau kalah kali ini.

"Aku masih marah jadi kamu tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuhku."

"Masa?"

"Iya." Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu mendorong Jimin dengan kedua tungkainya sampai Jimin berguling ke samping. Sebenarnya Jimin sengaja mengalah. Habis dia gemas sekali pada kekasihnya yang kini sudah melenggang pergi keluar kamar dengan pantat bergoyang-goyang mengejeknya.

Ha ha.

Habis kamu malam ini, Yoong.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

a/n : [Revisi]

RnR Juseyo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**We Were In Love (Reason)**

 **(Two** **shoot** )

 **Uozumi Han ©2018**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Yoongi asyik memakan ayam madunya sambil bersandar pada Jimin. Di hadapannya, televisi sibuk memutar film tengah malam yang membosankan. Sedangkan Jimin sudah tenggelam bersama kaleng-kaleng _beer_ dingin miliknya. Sesekali jemarinya usil mengusap rambut Yoongi yang halus. Kening Yoongi ditempeli plester kompres demam, dan bibirnya yang pucat sesekali mengeluarkan suara batuk serak yang membuat Jimin turut mengusap pelan dada pacarnya itu.

"Jangan nekat hujan-hujanan lagi, mengerti?" pipi Yoongi ditepuk pelan, mengundang gerungan sebal dari si manis. Jimin yang masih merasa bersalah lantas memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Yoongi sambil bergumam maaf.

"Kamu masih peduli padaku?" Yoongi melirik sangsi tanpa melepas atensinya pada ayam madu yang sibuk dihisapnya. Bibirnya belepotan saus manis dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Gemas sekali. Jimin rasanya ingin menggantikan posisi ayam madu sialan itu untuk mengecup habis mulut pacarnya. Akan ia lakukan seandainya saja tidak ingat kalau Yoongi masih memusuhinya.

"Kapan memangnya aku tidak peduli padamu?"

"Masih berani tanya?" Yoongi menyikut rusuknya karena kesal, matanya membulat—berniat mengintimidasi sang pacar, tapi malah berakhir menggemaskan, "Tadi! Seandainya kamu mengejarku aku tidak akan hujan-hujanan begini."

"Kamu sendiri yang berulah. Kamu kan tahu aku benar-benar tidak bisa absen kelas ini."

Yoongi meletakan potongan ayam di tangannya kembali ke dalam boks, berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jimin di pinggangnya, dan memulai sesi _ngambek_ keduanya.

"Dengar, sini." Jimin yang tidak berniat melepas rangkulannya malah makin menarik si manis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau aku gagal lagi di kelas ini bisa-bisa aku telat menikahimu, mengerti?"

Wajah Yoongi yang pucat jadi tampak berwarna karena semu samar di pipinya. Ia memang sebenarnya tahu alasan mengapa Jimin belakangan ini tampak begitu sibuk dan mengabaikannya. Pacarnya itu sedang berusaha keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya di salah satu mata kuliahnya. Jika Jimin gagal lagi tahun ini, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan mengikuti wisuda di tahun yang sama dengan Yoongi. Tidak bisa cepat-cepat mencari kerja, membeli rumah, dan menikahi Yoongi.

Ya. Rencananya Jimin memang ingin menikah muda dengan Yoongi. Membayangkan ada _baby_ kecil yang mondar-mandir di lantai rumah mereka nanti saja sudah membuat perut Jimin dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Jadinya Jimin getol sekali menambah jam kuliahnya di semester ini (bersama satu mata kuliahnya yang tertinggal).

"Kamunya saja yang _ngebet_ ingin punya _baby_ kan?"

Jimin tertawa sambil mengusap sayang rambut Yoongi. Malu karena ketahuan habis memikirkan itu. Alhasil Jimin jadi mengusak wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi yang kembali sibuk dengan paha ayamnya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak?"

"Bagaimana ya?" ditanya begitu sebenarnya Yoongi jadi gugup dan bersemu, ditambah Jimin yang malah menghisap-hisap lehernya seperti vampir.

"Kan lucu jadi ada Jimin kecil."

"Tidak lucu sama sekali kalau nanti sifatnya sama sepertimu." Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan wajah Jimin dari lehernya, menghasilkan dengus tidak rela dari pacarnya.

"Dia kan anakku. Mau sifatnya nanti seperti Namjoon _hyung_ saja?"

"Kenapa jadi Namjoon? Dia kan anakmu."

"Ya habis." Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya, dan menekannya ke dalam hingga bibir Yoongi maju seperti bebek. Hobi sekali sepertinya. "Kalau sifatnya sepertimu nanti aku yang pusing."

"Jadi kamu mau bilang sebenarnya kamu pusing menghadapi sikapku, begitu?" kini Yoongi melakukan hal serupa di wajah Jimin. Mereka berbicara seperti sepasang bebek yang sedang bertengkar.

"Bukan begitu, sayangku."

"Tidak usah punya anak saja kalau begitu."

"Hey, bukan begitu aku bilang." Jimin menurunkan tangannya. Kelihatan syok sekali mendengar Yoongi bicara begitu, seolah-olah Yoongi baru saja menghancurkan harapan terbesarnya. Punggung Jimin tenggelam di sandaran sofa dengan bibir menekuk ke dalam. _Ngambek_ ceritanya.

"Jelek ih!" Yoongi yang memerhatikan perubahan itu inginnya tertawa. Tetapi urung ia lakukan lantaran takut Jimin tambah merengut dan betulan marah.

"Jelek, jangan seperti itu!" katanya diselingi tawa karena tidak tahan dengan aksi Jimin. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk merayu pacarnya dengan merangkak ke pangkuan Jimin dan duduk di sana. Menarik dagu Jimin agar mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku bercanda, ok?" ujarnya sembari memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jimin. Tapi Jimin masih merengut sebal, padahal telapak tangannya sudah bergerak mencengkeram pinggang Yoongi. Mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar menempel padanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" diperingati, malah tawa Yoongi jadi meledak. Jimin mendengus dan membuang wajah ke samping.

"Hey," Yoongi kembali menarik wajah Jimin agar menatap ke arahnya, "Ayo kita buat Jimin kecil yang banyak." Lalu berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jimin. Sial. Rayuannya maut. Batin Jimin tidak kuat.

"Sekarang?" wajahnya mendadak cerah. _Brengseknya_.

"Kenapa cepat sekali tanggap kalau hal-hal seperti itu." Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, tapi tetap tidak menolak ketika Jimin bangkit dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

"Kalau sekarang tidak bisa ada Jimin kecilnya. Kamu harus tetap pakai pengaman!"

Dan Jimin buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya, menendangnya menggunakan kaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jiminnya sudah _shirtless,_ Yoonginya sudah melenguh keenakan karena Jimin asyik menciumi dadanya, ketika ponsel Yoongi berdering dan menampilkan sebuah panggilan video dari ID bernama 'Ibu'.

"I-ibu." Jimin yang pertama kali melihat ponsel pacarnya di atas nakas, lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi. Perlahan ia turun dari tubuh Yoongi—dengan tidak rela, dan duduk sedikit menyingkir dari Yoongi.

"Jimin, penampilanku?" tanya Yoongi sembari mengancingi piyamanya.

"Tidak apa. Plesternya masih menempel, bilang saja kamu sedang sakit." Jawab Jimin sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya tertunda. Dilihatnya benda di antara selangkangannya yang menggembung menyedihkan.

"Iya, ibu."

" _Omo_ , Yoongi- _ya_. Kamu sakit?" ibu Yoongi nyaris berteriak melihat keadaan anaknya yang kacau (rambutnya memang berantakan karena ulah Jimin), tapi akting Yoongi benar-benar seperti seorang profesional—walau sebenarnya Yoongi memang sedikit demam—dengan sedikit batuk diakhir jawabannya.

"Tidak apa ibu, aku cuma demam karena kehujanan."

"Kenapa bisa hujan-hujanan, dasar anak nakal. Di mana Jimin?"

Yoongi sedikit melirik keberadaan Jimin di pinggir tempat tidur sebelum menjawab, "Dia—sedang membuat bubur."

" _Aigo_ , kamu itu jangan selalu merepotkan kekasihmu begitu. Kalau ibu ada di sana, sudah kutendang pantatmu itu."

"Ibu! Aku kan sedang sakit, kenapa ibu jahat sekali?"

"Ibu menitipkanmu pada Jimin bukan untuk jadi anak manja begini."

Jimin yang mencuri dengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu mau tak mau jadi tertawa-tawa kecil. Walau _anu_ nya masih meronta menyakitkan di dalam celana.

"Aku tidak manja. Tanya saja pada Jimin."

 _Ya, dia manja sekali, ibu mertua_. Batin Jimin. Yoongi meliriknya dengan tajam, seolah ia dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. Hanya dibalas dengan senyum menyebalkan dan alis menukik oleh Jimin, seakan mengatakan, _apa? Aku benar 'kan?_.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah! Ibu cuma mau melihat anak ibu sebentar. Jaga kesehatanmu sendiri karena tidak ada ibu di sana. Mengerti tidak?"

"Aku mengerti, ibu. Cerewet sekali."

"Cepat sembuh, pangsit rebusnya ibu. Salam pada Jimin."

"Ibuuuu."

"Haha."

Lalu panggilannya berakhir. Yoongi kembali meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. Apalagi saat melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba kembali merangkak menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa ibuku menyebalkan sekali?" gerutuannya dibungkam dengan kecupan pelan dan dalam dari Jimin. Masih bernafsu rupanya.

"Iya, menyebalkan sekali." Tangan Jimin menyusup di antara piyama Yoongi yang kembali terpasang sempurna tadi. Yoongi tahu ucapan Jimin bermakna lain dengan miliknya, tapi tak dihiraukan, karena, meski _mood_ nya jadi buruk, sejujurnya Yoongi juga masih ingin melanjutkan.

Ketika Jimin kembali mencium bibirnya, Yoongi meletakkan jemarinya tenggelam di surai kecoklatan kekasihnya. Menikmati bagaimana Jimin yang pandai sekali memainkan lidah di dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Jimin kembali berkeringat, menghantarkan getaran menyenangkan ketika Yoongi beralih mengusap punggungnya. Milik Jimin yang keras menggesek miliknya hingga Yoongi melenguh dengan jari-jari kaki yang menekuk. Oh, Jimin memang pandai sekali mengembalikan _mood_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pukul dua menjelang setengah tiga pagi, Jimin baru mau berhenti menggempurnya. Lupa diri kalau Yoongi sebenarnya masih demam dan menghabiskan beberapa ronde sampai kekasihnya nyaris tetidur karena kelelahan.

Tapi kemudian Yoongi terbangun pukul empat pagi karena tenggorokannya terasa kering dan itu amat menyiksanya. Dia butuh minum. Tapi Jimin tidak menyiapkannya di nakas, padahal dia tahu pasti kebiasaan Yoongi yang akan terbangun untuk minum setelah sibuk mendesah sepanjang malam. Dan bedebah sialan itu hanya mau enaknya saja. Mau berjalan sendiri ke pantri, tapi tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan. Sakit sekali, sial.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin, ambilkan aku minum."

Pacarnya itu tetap tidak bergerak meski Yoongi memukul wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Jimin, aku sekarat dan butuh minum." Tak lama, Jimin menggerung dalam tidurnya. Ini karena Yoongi dengan tega menutup saluran nafas kekasihnya dengan jemarinya. Biar rasa, pikirnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, Min Yoongi. Ini masih gelap." Jimin meracau, yang langsung dihadiahi tamparan manis di mulutnya oleh Yoongi.

"Tidur kepalamu."

"Yoongi, itu sakit." Sungutnya.

"Makanya bangun! Ambilkan aku minum."

Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya dan menjatuhkan selimut sampai setengah tubuhnya. Yoongi yang melihat begitu banyak tanda cintanya di sepanjang perut berbentuk Jimin, juga di dada dan lehernya, jadi bersemu sendiri. Sialan, apakah seganas itu Min Yoongi jika bercinta?

Jimin yang matanya masih setengah tertutup memilih tak banyak bicara dan segera melaksanakan perintah kekasihnya. Menyibak selimut dan menunduk untuk memungut celana pendeknya yang menggantung di dekat kaki ranjang. Sedangkan Yoongi kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Malu. Padahal dia sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam. Dan hampir setiap malam. Tapi tetap saja gugup. Meski begitu, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Bangun, baginda Yoongi." Yoongi baru membuka selimutnya ketika mendengar suara Jimin. Lalu tertawa kecil mendengar julukan Jimin untuknya, segera mengambil alih gelas dari tangan Jimin yang terulur ke arahnya dan meminumnya.

Yoongi meneguknya hingga tandas, lalu memberikannya kembali pada kekasihnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika menyaksikan Jimin yang patuh meletakan kembali gelasnya ke atas nakas.

"Jimin, kamu tampan." Pujinya saat Jimin hendak kembali masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Aku tahu." Katanya, "kamu ingin sesuatu lagi? Tumben memujiku."

"Hmm." Yoongi mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya, "Aku ingin dipeluk."

Dengan itu Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya dan merengkuhnya teramat erat.

"Kamu manis sekali." Ujar Jimin seraya membawa kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar di atas dadanya.

"Jimin besok kita membolos saja ya?"

"Kenapa begitu? Apa sakit sekali?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Kalau itu jangan tanya." Lalu jari-jarinya memutar di atas dada kekasihnya. Gerakannya menggoda sekali.

"Aku ingin kencan denganmu seharian." Si manis itu mengusak manja di dada kekasihnya seperti kucing. Jimin kuat, meski yang di bawah tiba-tiba saja sudah bereaksi. Jadi apakah Yoongi yang memang pandai menggodanya ataukah dirinya yang gampang sekali _horny_ karena Yoongi?

"Menggiurkan sih," kata Jimin, diciumnya puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang, "tapi aku harus menghadiri kelas Mr. Shim besok siang."

"Payah."

Lalu Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk dicium bibirnya, "Kamu istirahat saja. Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa."

"Kamu juga bilang itu tadi. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Apa kita akan mulai berdebat lagi soal mata kuliahku?"

"Payah! Jimin payah!"

"Tidur. Atau aku akan mulai dengan mengikat tanganmu di atas ranjang."

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah ibu saja."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

a.n : Adakah yang masih membaca di ffn? hehe

saya rindu :)


End file.
